Perfect Enemies
by raequinn201
Summary: Nana and Hara come form two completely differnt worlds.     Once they arrive at Hogwarts, the war begins.    Through it all, both sides of parent are haboring a dark secret.
1. Finally Here

_*Author's note: Nana is pronounced 'nah-nuh", NOT "nan na". Also, she is third generation Korean, and spent part of her childhood in S. Korea, so she uses Korean words occasionaly. Her brother is NIckhun and is 25ish. Hara is third Gen Korean but most likely will not use any Korean words as she has never been there. Hara's parents are very strongly against the occult and anything out of the ordinary, almost Durselyish.*_

Nana walked into the kitchen, several envelopes in her hand. She flipped through them aimlessly, seeing if any were for her. Her eyes widened when she saw one. It was even better than a letter for her. It was _the letter_. This letter was the be all and end all for any young witch in the UK. Her Hogwarts letter had arrived!

"Oppa! It came today!" she squealed to her brother sitting at the table. Nickhun looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Is it really a good idea to be screaming right now? If you interrupt their spell work, Mum and Dad won't be happy. They have been working on making sure that that potion brews right for _days_. I wouldn't be loud if I were you," he warned her, then went back to reading The Prophet.

Nana sighed in disappointment. She hadn't expected Nickhun to be as happy as her, but she did expect more of a reaction than just warning her to be careful and quiet.

"Khun, didn't you _ever_ have fun? Were you ever exciting?" Nana prodded her older brother, hoping that he would share some of his life with her for once.

Khun just doesn't know what fun it is to be loud and full of life, she thought while glaring at him; He thinks that just because he is so boring that everyone else enjoys it, too. I bet he was happy when he got his letter.

"And I don't see why you would be so excited about it," he continued without looking up, "It isn't as though you are a_ squib_," he finished, saying the last word as though it was a spoiled apple he ate. Nana frowned. She didn't have any particular problem with squibs. After all, someone had to clean houses for the people who didn't have a house elf.

She took her letter and shoved the others across the table to him. She went up the stairs to her room. She had her own tower away from the others. It meant that her rooms were not as big as the other rooms in the house, but that instead she had three rooms. She liked having three small separate rooms versus one big room. It gave her room to sort things out.

She was headed to her bedroom. The stairs were nice and even, but had a design in wrought iron that was constantly moving and changing. Her parents had spelled various ares of her rooms when she was little. For some reason, Nana had never grown out of the images from the children's stories of Beedle the Bard on her ceilings and the stairs. The stairs changed images over time, though. When she was little they had been simple and gentlee, suitable for children. As Nana grew older, however, the child images were often interspersed with slightly more mature ones.

She pushed open her door in her excitement, stepping on the face of the young witch from the story of the fountain, Nana could never remember all the names. Her bed looked welcoming with its soft green sheets, warm blankets and fluffy pillows encased in scenes from the Tales. Nana wlaked past her bed, and over to her desk.

She imagined that it looked like any other desk. The forest scenes on the side were from her secret obsession, the stories by the Grimm Brothers. Nana had talked Nickhun into bewitching them to move, and sometimes they showed eyes of the Wolf, other times a path leading to a candy house. Nana had avoided telling her parents baout this, sensing that they would not be too fond of her 'unhealthy obsession with a culture that constanly ridicules our race,' and Nickhun had agreed to keep it a secret. Her parents never came up to her room anyway. Nana looked at the side, which now showed an excerpt from another Muggle storyteller, Hans Andersen, called the Little Mermaid. She thought about what her friends would think of her rooms, and whether the new ones she would make at Hogwarts would think.

The layout of her rooms were confusing to some. Nana kept her desk and sleeping area on the top, her studio at the bottom, and her dressing room in the middle. It helped her organize everything. All of her dance, painting, and piano items went in drawers that lined the mirrored walls of her studio. Any clothes, hair supplies and shoes went around the walls of her bathroom on the second level. Her bed dominated the third level. It was suspended from the ceiling by magic and was a floating heaven.

She put her letter on her desk and looked at the supply list instead. Nana knew that the list meant a trip into Diagon Alley, and wondered who would be taking her. At eleven, she thought she was mature for her age, but was still uncomfortable with going out by herself to the London area. She read the list carefully, thinking about what she already had.

The eleven year old was fairly certain that she already had the robes, as she had gone out to get some with her father the month before.

"I am sure that I must have a hat and cloak around here somewhere," she muttered looking through the scattered cloaks she had thrown around her room. "You would think that I would be better organized with three different rooms, but for some reason I can never get my cloaks downstairs. Maybe they are in the front hall?"

She wandered down to the front hall, thinking about how the other first years would be celebrating now. Hopefully other purebloods would be doing the same as her, otherwise she would be weird.

_Muggle-borns are probably fainting_, Nana rolled her eyes scornfully. 

* * *

><p>Hara rolled over and stared at her clock. It said that it was quarter to ten. She supposed that she should get up, but really didn't want to. As soon as she got up, she would probably have chores to do. Then, her parents would remind her that she had studying that she needed to do, otherwise how would she get scholarships? And the weather was supposed to be beautiful today, but she had other things to do.<p>

_I bet that the air conditioner is on_, she thought, _so if I get out of bed, I will freeze. What a perfect reason to stay in bed_.

She knew that she was lucky to have slept in this long, though. Normally her parents would have woken her up by nine. Hara wondered what made today different. It was a very odd occasion, she normally did not even sleep in on her birthday.

_Oh, no! _Hara thought wildly_, what if something horrible happened? _Hara squashed her negative thoughts, of course nothing bad had happened. She was just being over dramatic.

Puzzled, she decided to go see what was up with her parents, hoping for the best, whatever that was.

"Ah!" she whispered as if she were yelling, but quietly so as to not disturb her parents. Her assumption was right, the floor was freezing. She jumped back on her bed and reached across it to grab a pair of socks. Hara glared at the floor. She still didn't think that they needed the air on, it wasn't that hot yet. Maybe she should start thinking about leaving slippers by her bed, or just sleeping in socks. It would have been better if they saved money on the bills for when it would be hotter. Hara frowned at her parents unwise spending. She still had to buy books for school.

When she went out of her room, with one last glare at the floor, she grabbed her brush. She walked into the kitchenette, and saw her parents were sitting down, staring at a letter in an odd envelope in the middle of the table. They looked up when she entered the room.

"It's for you," her mother said blankly. Her eyes then went back to staring at the strange letter.

Hara shot a weird look at her parents. Normally nothing would faze them. Even when they were stressed about paying bills, they always stayed positive. She slowly picked up the letter and looked at it. It was indeed addressed to her.

It had a strange seal on the back, a crest with a badger, lion, snake and eagle. Growing increasingly perplexed as the morning progressed; she grabbed a butter knife to slide under the seal. Inside was the strangest letter she had ever seen. The wax had perplexed her for a moment, she had never seen anyone sealing letters that way. The letter it contained was aged looking, as if someone had written it years ago and left it for her. Hara wondered if maybe that was the case. That would not have explained the date on it hough. The letter cleary stated in emerald ink that it was from the desk of Percival Prewett, written on July the first of the current year. Hara was growing increasingly confused as the strange morning progressed.

"Mum, it says that I'm a witch. And that I have to go to school at some place called Hogwarts," she said faintly, fear in her voice. Hara could tell that her face must be pale. Her hands were shaking and she felt a strong urge to sit down. She did so and looked at the contents of the envelope. It included a ticket for a train at platform nine and three quarters. She had never heard of a platform called that. She had thought that they were always whole numbers.

"What? You aren't a witch," her father insisted. "We knew that there was something extremely odd after that owl dropped it off, but you are no witch."

Hara showed him the letter, "It also says that we need to go to Dye-ag-gun Alley, whatever that is, and it came with a map of how to get there. According to it, Muggles, whatever those are, won't be able to see it. Dad, I think I want to go. It would explain all those strange things that happened," she said softly, knowing that it was a sore spot with her parents. She breathed out in appreciation at the fact that an owl delivered her letter. It all seemed so magical.

"I don't know," her mum said tiredly. "We can think about it. As it is, I have to go to work. We will discuss this when we get home," she got up and grabbed her purse. Hara realized that her parents were both dressed for work but had not only let her sleep in, but also waited for her before they left.

She got up and gave her parents a kiss on the cheek. After they left the apartment, she sat down and stared at the letter. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

When she got up to answer it, there was a very odd looking woman there. She had on a long, dark, orange robe with strange designs in pink stitching. She smiled kindly at Hara.

"Hello, I am Professor Ellyria. I am here to talk to you about your new school." Hara stared in shock at the woman, then stepped aside to ler her in.


	2. All Aboard

Nana surveyed the crowded station as she fingered her newly dyed hair. Last night she had dyed it as a tribute to her new life that was about to begin. The previously brown and wavy locks were now straightened with a potion and blonde. It was her first time traveling by train; she failed to see the reason behind train transport.

"Why don't they just set up a Floo to the gates or something?" she asked Nick. He smiled distractedly at her. She could tell that he was reminiscing.

"It gives people time to bond. As a first year, you will appreciate it, trust me," he assured her. He gave her his most winning smile, and she felt annoyed at him again.

He is so full of charm lately, I wonder if he has a new girl? She wondered. Nickhun tended to be a player. Nana rarely got to meet the girls; she referred to them as flavours of the month.

Nana pushed her trolley toward the platform labeled as nine. She had been told the previous night by Nick which one to go to. She nervously pushed her cart until it was against the barrier. When there were no muggles watching, Nickhun gave her a slight push. The feeling of going through solid brick was very disturbing on her senses.

The other side was very different from where they had just left. It was full of students pushing trolleys with owls, cats and toads. There were parents tearfully waving goodbye to children, and older students with badges trying to shepherd the younger ones on board the scarlet train.

Nick leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Don't get into too much trouble, but make sure that you aren't a sheep." She reached up and hugged him hard. Since she most likely wouldn't be home for Christmas, this was the last time she would see him until the summer. He squeezed her back, then untangled himself and waved as he gave her a gentle push in the direction of the train. Nana went forward, a bit apprehensive of the journey in front of her.

Off to the side she saw parents with a girl her age arguing. It seemed as though they didn't want her to go. The girl was about to burst into tears. The parents shook their heads and turned and left, without even a wave or hug goodbye.

Nana strode forward confidently. After the display from the Muggle family, for their clothes showed they were clearly that, she decided that she would be strong. No more taking crap from people, no more crying or whining. Nana was going to be strong, and stay as far away from riffraff like that girl as possible.

She walked over to the train away from the other girl, and got on. Nana looked right and left, and decided to go left, towards the back of the train. She passed a compartment that only had one person in it. Without even hesitating, she opened the door and put her trunk overheard.

"I'm Nana," she flashed a brilliantly white smile at the other girl. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
>"Liana," she offered with a small laugh, "excited to be here?" Liana was very pretty. She had green eyes and short black hair. She swept her bangs back to the side, looking like a model as she did so.<p>

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be?" Nana answered confidently. She had taken an extreme liking to the girl when she saw what she was reading. It was Pure Vision, the magazine with stories exclusively on purebloods. Nana herself was an avid reader of it. It had great fashion tips, and they had just released an issue on the upcoming school year. Nana's copy was in her bag. She took it out.

"well, there was a girl I saw from the window, a muggle, whose family seemed less than thrilled that their daughter would be greater than them one day. Did you read the article on Fortunatas' stylist yet?" Liana asked, noticing the magazine in the other girl's hand, "it is positively juicy."

"I just got it, so not yet, but I love how they make a school edition," Nana gushed to her. She sat down on the other seat. Pure Vision wasn't even readable to anyone other than purebloods. They only could be read by subscribers, and you couldn't subscribe unless you were a pureblood. It was a wonderful system.

"Oh, you are a first year, right? And, obviously, a pureblood? I am a third year. Slytherin, as it is the best house." Liana asked with an arrogant expression. Nana was liking the girl more and more. She settled in to the seat opposite her, and got comfortable for the journey.

Just at that moment, the door slid open again. It was a petite girl with hazel eyes and long, honey-brown hair. She pushed the cute glasses up her nose and looked at the two inside.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked nervously. Liana sighed softly and glanced at Nana. When Nana made no objection, Liana waved the new girl in. she walked in with her trunk behind her.  
>"Hi, my name's Raina," the new girl said brightly. "Ooh, is that the school edition of Pure Vision? I got mine yesterday; I haven't had time to finish reading through it yet though."<p>

Nana was very pleased with the way things were turning out. She had found two pureblood girls to be friends with. Both were pretty and read Vision, it was going to be a great year.

Hara was heartbroken. Her parents had told her that she should stay over for Christmas and Easter. They also said that maybe she could stay at a friend's for the summer. Between the coldness they had been giving her since her letter arrived and those statements, she knew that they would rather her be gone than have to acknowledge that she was a witch. It hurt her, but she resolved to make them come around over the summer.

She pushed her trolley over to the train. Other students were starting to board the train, and she followed a few of them. They seemed to know what they were doing as they took their things to an empty compartment. She stood outside it.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked softly. They looked up at her with interest.

"Are you an ickle?" one of the boys questioned her with interest.

"Am I a what? I'm a first year," she hesitantly answered. That seemed to answer the boy's question as he moved over and patted the empty seat next to him. Hara walked in with her trunk.

"That's what ickles are," he explained as he took her trunk and put it overheard for her. "My name's Quinten, that's Lia, short for Aemilia," he pointed at a girl with long blonde hair, "and Blasius," to the other boy in the compartment. Both of them looked up in acknowledgement.

"Hello," she said with a small wave, "I'm Hara. What year are you?" Hara addressed Quinten with the last bit. She sat down where he had indicated as he closed the compartment door.

"Third years," answered Lia. She was sitting practically on Blasius' lap.

Blasius, who had frowned as Quinten introduced him, said "You can call me Blaze, it is much simpler. My parents, purebloods that they are, had to name me some weird name. I forgot what it means, since no one really calls me by it except for Quint here." Quinten just shrugged as he said it.

Quinten sat down and glared at Lia, "would it kill you to not act like a slut until we actually get to school? We have an ickle with us; don't be so blatant about your private life," he opened his bag and tossed a package at her. "Newest type of Baprig's Broom Polish, it just came out, oh, next week," he flashed her a smile. Lia immediately sat up to catch it. She tore open the package. Holding it up the light, she smiled at Quinten.

"This is awesome!" she squealed, "I didn't expect you to get me it! I thought I was going to have to beg my parents for it, thank you so much!" she came across the compartment and flung her arms around him. Then she settled back on the other side, noticeably farther from Blasius. Lia help it almost reverently in her hands. Quinten had assumed a self satisfied smirk at her reaction. He turned to Hara.

"Lia is a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team," he told her, looking at her clothing, he added, "Did anyone tell you about Quidditch yet? I am assuming that you are a Muggleborn, since you seem to be in a slight state of awe here."

"No, the professor didn't mention that when we went shopping for supplies. She was more interested in my getting a good telescope. I had to sit through a lecture for almost half an hour on the different types. It was horrible. Then we had to rush though Madame Malkins', so I hope my robes fit," she added with a grimace. Professor Ellyria had been very concerned when Hara hadn't shown any interest in the different types.

"You were with Ellyria?' Blasius snorted, "She has to be one of the worst teachers as far as acting like a normal person. She is obsessed with her subject, which, I hope, you could tell was Astronomy."

"Well, Quidditch is the only sport that we have in the Wizarding World," Quinten said, ignoring Blasius' remarks, "you have seven players from each team on the field at a time. You play it on broomsticks. There are three Chasers who try to score goals using a big red ball called the Quaffle. The goals, there are three of them, and the middle one is taller, are guarded by a Keeper. His job is probably the most dangerous, because even though Beaters aren't supposed to hit at them, and the Keeper's team gets a penalty shot, Beaters like to aim the Bludgers at them. Beaters carry clubs, and use them to send Bludgers, medium sized leather balls, at the opposing team. They are pretty nasty, especially Slytherin's. I swear those two are part giant or troll. The final member is the Seeker. The Seeker is the most important member after the Keeper. Their job is to catch the Golden snitch. I," he smiled, "am a pretty damn good Seeker if I do say so myself. The Snitch is small, winged and golden. If you catch the game is over and your team gets one hundred and fifty points. So that team is normally the winner," he finished his explanation and looked at the other two to see if they had anything to add. They shook their hands.

"Pretty good explanation," Blasius added, "but you forgot to mention the best part."

"And what is that? Besides, of course, beating Slytherin for the Cup the last two years?" Lia demanded playfully. She was very proud of winning the Cup.

"Being in the stands with an umbrella while the players get soaked every weekend," Blaze said with a grin. He ducked from the slap that Lia aimed at him. Quinten just shook his head ruefully at their antics.

"So, do you know what House you want to be in yet?"

"I haven't really thought about it, aren't they all good?" she asked nervously. Hara thought that it was safe to assume that Blaze was also in Ravenclaw with the other two. She wasn't even sure what the different houses were.

Lia looked at her in disbelief, "All good? All good? Are you insane? Of course they all aren't. Slytherin isn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor are too concerned with their images, and Hufflepuffs just care about 'doing the right thing,'" she scornfully said. Hara bit her lip silently. She hadn't realized that the rivalries between Houses were so big.

Quinten protectively put his arm around her, "don't be so harsh," he scolded Lia, "she's a muggleborn ickle, she doesn't know about the different Houses. Ravenclaw is the best, though," he told Hara with a smile, "since all three of us are in it. It is also the House for the smart people. There's a saying that goes 'there are approximately 1,249 items in the average room that a Ravenclaw could kill you with, including the room itself, and they won't do it. But the Slytherin in the same room only needs a wand and then they'll kill you in.' needless to say, Slytherin is the house for the extremely ambitious. They aren't evil, per say, but they definitely aren't Hufflepuffs. Puffs are loyal to a creepy extent. They will do what's right, even if the outcome is reached a lot slower than if you stepped on a toe. Gryffindors practically need their own castle. They are so egotistical and big headed. I enjoy beating them every year at Quidditch," he gave a satisfied smile.


	3. Of Eagles and Snakes

Nana grabbed hold of Raina's hand as the professor in the front of the room began to speak. They had been joined by another first year on the train. He stood on their other side, looking disinterested in the surroundings.

"Welcome, First Years. Today marks the beginning of the rest of your lives. When you walk through those doors, you will cease to be merely a "Prewitt" or "Dorian". You will leave those halls as part of something much, much more. You will leave as an official student of Hogwarts, belonging to a House full of students your age and above who represent a common goal," she paused and looked around at the staring faces. "Inside that hall, you will follow me towards the front of the room. There is where you will be sorted."

She turned and strode into the hall behind her, a rush of noise coming out before he door swung shut behind her. Nana turned excitedly to the other two.

"I can't believe that we're about to be sorted!" she squealed. No one would tell first years how they were sorted, but she had heard some very gruesome tales. Nana was under the opinion that they were made up in an attempt to scare first years. The stories the older students were perfect for making the first years and herself nervous.

"I heard that it is a test," Scorpius said mysteriously, "You heard what Liana said, and she made it sound difficult."

Raina laughed, "It won't be that hard, remember, we've all seen our family members, and they were all sorted."

Nana gave an unladylike snort at Raina's comment. The other girl had a point. Even Nickhun had been sorted, and he wasn't exactly the shiniest cauldron in the shop. Then again, Nick was sorted into Gryffindor, so obviously that was the house to avoid. Nana knew that she wasn't like Nick in any way.

"Are you going for Slytherin?" she asked Raina. She didn't think that they had touched on that subject on the train. And, even if they had, it was always nice to reiterate it. "I am, most definitely, and so are you?" She aimed the last part at Scorpius, changing her sentence into a question at the last second. Nana thought that she was handling her nervousness quite well.

Nana rolled her eyes in the direction of a group of noisy first years, recognizing the one as the Crying Girl from before the train ride. Apparently the girl was over her crying, as she was loudly joking around with other first years. Nana sighed in almost silent disgust, and almost missed hearing Raina's answer. The other girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, following Nana's glare.

"Ugh," Raina added in shared disgust, "They really do let anyone in. Of course I want Slytherin. I fail to see why anyone would want a different house. The other ones are barely up to standards." Scorpius looked as if he strongly agreed.

Just then, the lady returned and called them to order. The first years bunched together to hear what she was going to say.

"It is time. When I call your name, you will step up and sit on the stool. Follow me," She briskly turned and opened the doors. Nana's eyes widened.

Her house was opulent, some of her parents' friends' houses were massive, but they were nothing compared to this. The ceiling wasn't even there. Nana squinted at it, it had to be there, there were candles floating in the space way above their heads. Raina nudged her with a laugh, pointing to them ceiling.

"Enchanted ceilings, they look like the sky outside," she whispered. The hush had yet to remove itself from the group of first years. It seemed wrong to talk loudly as they walked past other students seated at House tables. The other students were clearly not held by the same mentality. They were loudly joking amongst themselves. Several of them appeared to be making their remarks about the first years. Nana scowled. She never appreciated being the butt of jokes.

The first years crowded together, and somehow Nana was separated from the other two. The eleven year old stood on her toes as they walked, trying to see over the heads of the other first years. It wasn't helpful. She sighed and crossed her arms, a stormy expression crossing her face. Another girl bumped into her. She glared at her.

"Watch where you're going!" Nana spat at her. She then recognized her as the Crying Girl. Nana's look of disdain grew. The other girl looked shocked.

"Sorry," she stammered, paling in the face of Nana's glare. Another girl came over to them as the first years stopped in front of the hat, waiting.

"Hara, don't apologize," she ordered. The red haired girl looked Nana up and down. "Who are you? And why are you so rude?" Nana rolled her eyes. She detested people like these.

"Nana, not that it is any of your business," she said smugly. "And when people run into you, do you offer to take them out to dinner? Merlin, people should learn manners before they are let in here," Nana muttered the last under her breath, but the other two still picked it up. The red haired one opened her mouth up to speak, but stopped when the professor shook out a scroll and the hat on the stool in front of them, something they had all dismissed, began to sing.

"Appleby, Summer." A tall girl, with pale blond hair and freckles went to the front of the room. She picked up the hat, sat down, and placed it on her head. The hall held its breath for a moment before the hat shouted out

"Hufflepuff!" The beaming girl went in a state of shock to the table that was cheering loudly.

"Aurum, Raina!" Nana looked up, hoping that Raina would be put into Slytherin. The other girl walked up to the Hat, looking back and meeting Nana's eyes. She smiled. Nana held her breath as Raina put it on. When the brim opened up, she let out a sigh of relief, only to be immediately upset as it called out loudly.

"Hufflepuff!" Raina caught Nana's gaze and shrugged slightly. Nana smiled brightly for her friend, even though she felt like screaming, as she made her way to the cheering table.

Several more names were called, with each table cheering more loudly at the new additions. The hall was losing its peacefulness, and it was brimming with a sense of excitement and competition.

"Hwang, Hara!" the professor called out. The Crying Girl went nervously to the front of the room, appearing extremely anxious. The hat sat on her head for quite a while. Hara's face looked closer and closer to tears as it took so long. At long last, the rip in the brim opened up to say

"Ravenclaw!" As she was the first new Ravenclaw, that noise from that table was deafening. Hara jumped up and went eagerly to her new table. Nana's ears perked up when the professor reached 'Karsten, Bale.' The first year knew that she would be sorted soon. A smile opened on her face at the next name.

"Kim, Nana!" was called out loudly. Nana went happily to the stool and placed the old hat on her head. She made sure that her smile never left her face. Even though she knew that it looked more like a smirk, she didn't care.

"Well, well, well. Where to put you? I seem to remember your brother, but no, you aren't like him. You have more hidden talents. And I don't think that your brother would do any of things you would. So, better be… Slytherin!" the last word was shouted into the hall, and the table on the far left erupted into catcalls and loud cheers. Nana beamed and put the hat down on the stool. Hopping off the dais, she crossed to the other table.

Liana waved her over. Nana looked with wary eyes at the small space the older girl indicated.

"Oh, come on," Liana said with impatience. "Just sit down." Nana did so, and the boy she pushed partly out of the way gave her an interested glance.

"Nice to have new Snakes, but don't get in the way, understand?" he said bluntly. Nana's eyes wanted to open, but she kept her face as neutral as possible as she nodded. Liana and Nana looked up as Scorpius' name was called. The hat had sat on his head for barely a second, before it yelled "Slytherin!"

The boy's smirk grew wider as he went to sit down across the table from Nana. He seemed to know several of the older students, since they talked to him as more than just Housemates. Nana was disappointed slightly by the fact that Raina had been sorted into Hufflepuff, but she had Scorpius with her, so it wasn't too bad. It wasn't as if Raina was in Gryffindor.

The red haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor. Nana let out a sigh of relief. Not only would she not have to deal with her, but she was the last one to be sorted. Now they could eat!

The professor sitting in the middle of the high table stood up. She clapped her hands for attention as the other one carried the stool and hat out.

"Hello, all, whether you are new or old! I am Professor Abbot, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, I know you are all starving, so I only have a quick thing to say before all that," she paused, gazing out around the room. "And it is: do not use your hands!" She smiled and sat down. With the end of her brief speech, the golden plates in front of the students began to fill with an assortment of dishes.

"So, Nana," Liana began, "Do you play Quidditch? We are having tryouts soon, and if you are good we would love to have you join. Or you, Scorpius, we have so many vacancies on the team now. Last year, half of the team and alternates were seventh years. We need a new seeker, and two chasers. But if you would rather just be an alternate, we have pretty much every position open there. I think we almost had another team with the amount of alternates. We only had one Alt Chaser though."

Nana shrugged when liana asked her if she could play.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good as a chaser, for a first year anyways. I don't know how well I compare to older students," Nana was being modest. She was very good with Quidditch. She started flying when she was three. Nana had recently gotten an Icehawk 4050, the current top of the line for brooms.

Liana looked pleased, and scooped up some potatoes onto Nana's plate. Nana gave her a weird look. Liana just smiled.

"You need to eat," she said simply.

Nana shrugged, and dug in to her food, making sure that she used her fork, and not her hands. 


End file.
